bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Galeria:Haineko (dusza)
Zdjęcia profilowe Haineko Mughsot (ep262).png|Haineko. Nieznane opowieści Zanpakutō (tylko anime) 230Haineko jumps.png|Haineko zeskakuje na dół. 230Haineko freezes.png|Dłoń przed jej twarzą. Matsumoto haineko.jpg|Spotkanie Rangiku i Haineko. 237Haineko says.png|Haineko mówi, że nienawidzi mężczyzn żyjących dla walki. 237Haineko sprays.png|Haineko spryskuje nadgarstek. 237Hyorinmaru watches.png|Hyōrinmaru patrzy na Tobiume i Haineko. 237Haineko teases.png|Tobiume patrzy na głupią minę Haineko. 238Haineko and Tobiume search.png|Tobiume i Haineko szukają Hyōrinmaru w lesie. 238Haineko wonders.png|Haineko zastanawia się, gdzie jest Hyōrinmaru. Ep238Spirits see light.png|Tobiume i Haineko widzą światełko. 238Haineko and Tobiume arrive.png|Przed wodospadem. 238Haineko says.png|Haineko mówi Tobiume, żeby miała oczy dookoła głowy. 238Haineko says Tobiume's breasts are flat.png|Haineko krzycząca na Tobiume. Ep238Three Zanpakuto.png|Katen Kyōtotsu przed Haineko i Tobiume. 238Tobiume bites.png|Tobiume gryzie rękę Haineko. 238Haineko and Tobiume see.png|Dziewczyny widzą biegnącego Ichigo. Ep238IchigoHainekoTobiume.png|Konfrontacja z Ichigo. 238Haineko states.png|Haineko stwierdza, że będzie dbać o chłopaka. 238Haineko says Tobiume is lacking.png|Haineko szydząca z Tobiume. RangikuMomoFight.png|Właścicielki przed duszami Zanpakutō. 238Haineko asks.png|Haineko pytająca się Rangiku, co powiedziała. 238Rangiku and Haineko clash.png|Zderzenie. Ep238 Spirit and Owner fight.png|Rozpoczęcie walki. 238Tobiume crashes.png|Tobiume upada na Haineko. 238Haineko tells.png|Haineko mówi, żeby Tobiume trzymała się z dala od niej. Ep239HainekoPunchesRangiku.png|Haineko uderza Rangiku. 239Rangiku grabs.png|Haineko złapana za głowę. 239Horin extends.png|Haineko patrzy na Kidō 9. Hōrin. RangikuMomoTeam.png|Nad pokonanymi przeciwniczkami. 239Rangiku says.png|Rangiku mówiąca, że obie do siebie pasują. 239Haineko expresses.png|Haineko nie wierzy w słowa Momo. 239Rangiku and Momo sigh.png|Rangiku i Momo wzdychają. 240Shinigami transport.png|Kilku Shinigami transportuje młode dziewczyny. 240Haineko says.png|Haineko mówiąca, że chce wyjść. 240Shinigami says.png|Shinigami wyczuwają Reiatsu Byakuyi. 240Haineko asks.png|Haineko pyta się Tobiume, czemu nie wróciła do Momo. 243Haineko and Tobiume appear.png|Haineko i Tobiume na dachu. Haineko and Tobiume come on the scene.png|Dwójka Shinigami patrząca na dziewczyny. 243Haineko kicks.png|Haineko kopiąca dzwon Tobiume. 245Rangiku and Haineko realize.png|Dziewczyny trzymające te same ubranie. 246Haineko asks.png|Haineko pytająca się Tobiume. 246Muramasa, Senbonzakura, and Byakuya stand.png|Senbonzakura, Muramasa i Byakuya za duszami Zanpakutō. 246Muramasa puts.png|Muramasa kładzie rękę na barku Haineko. Yoruichi stabbed by Haineko and Tobiume.png|Haineko i Tobiume dźgają Yoruichi. 247Yoruichi appears.png|Yoruichi pojawia się przed Haineko. 247Haineko rubs.png|Haineko wyciera swoją twarz. 248Bells burst.png|Płonący dzbon Tobiume. 249Yoruichi appears.png|Yoruichi przed Haineko. Ep249YoruichiAdvice.png|Yoruichi mówi im prawdę. HainekoRangikuArrival.png|Haineko i Rangiku pojawiają się w mieście Karakura. 254Haineko and Tobiume rush.png|Haineko i Tobiume ruszają do przodu. 254Haineko's Reiatsu.png|Reiatsu Haineko. Bestialskie miecze (tylko anime) 256Rangiku and Haineko drink.png|Rangiku i Haineko pijące sake. 256Haineko sits.png|Haineko przed Senbonzakurą. 257Haineko greets.png|Haineko wita Hitsugayę. 257Rangiku says.png|Rangiku mówiąca, że jest jedna rzecz do zrobienia w stroju Haineko. 257Orihime, Rangiku, and Haineko take.png|Orihime, Rangiku i Tobiume robią sobie zdjęcie. Rangiku senses the Toju's reiatsu.png|Rangiku wyczuwa Reiatsu Tōjū. 257Haineko pushes.png|Haineko popycha Rangiku. 257Hollow Toju slams.png|Hollow Tōjū przybija Haineko do ściany. Ichigo saves Haineko from the Hollow Toju.png|Ichigo ratuje dziewczynę. They regroup after the incident.png|Przegrupowanie. 259Shinigami and Zanpakuto spirits sit.png|Shinigami i Dusze Zanpakutō w pokoju Ichigo. KazeshiniBeingConfronted.png|Konfrontacja z Kazeshini. 260Haineko states.png|Haineko stwierdza, że nie obchodzą jej poczynania Kazeshini. 262Haineko leaps.png|Zeskakująca Haineko. 262Haineko approaches.png|Pojawienie się Haineko. Haineko treats Narunosuke.png|Haineko opatruje chłopaka. 262Haineko promises.png|Zawstydzona dziewczyna. Haineko Tries to Convince Matsumoto.png|Rozmowa z Matsumoto. 262Haineko imagines.png|Haineko wyobraża sobie Rangiku. Haineko disregards Suzumebachi and Tobiume.png|Haineko lekceważy Tobiume i Suzumebachi. 262Haineko and Narunosuke eat.png|Haineko i Narunosuke jedzą razem posiłek. Haineko walks away happily.png|Tobiume patrząca na radosną Haineko. Narunosuke leaves.png|Narunosuke decyduje się na odejście. 262Haineko stands.png|Haineko przed pokojem Rangiku. 262Haineko attempts.png|Narunosuke krzyczący z bólu. Rangiku appears before Haineko and Narunosuke.png|Rangiku powraca. Haineko protects Narunosuke.png|Haineko próbująca obronić Narunosuke. 262Tentacles sprout.png|Kilka macek wyłaniających się z pleców chłopaka. 262Rangiku and Haineko release.png|Uwolnienie Zanpakutō. Haineko vs. Narunosuke.png|Haineko kontra Narunosuke. 262Narunosuke bends.png|Narunosuke trzymający Haineko. Haineko standing amongst Narunosuke's shards.png|Haineko stoi pośród odłamków Narunosuke. 262Rangiku and Haineko watch.png|Dziewczyny patrzące na zachód słońca. 262Haineko sticks.png|Język Haineko. 265Tobiume, Rangiku, Haineko, Katen Kyokotsu, Nanao, and Momo sit.png|Przed stołem z jedzeniem. 265Rangiku compliments.png|Rangiku komplementuje Haineko. 265Haineko, Tobiume, and Katen Kyokotsu decide.png|Dusze Zanpakutō patrzą na odejście swoich właścicielek. Animacje z Haineko HainekoZanpakutō.gif|Haineko uwalnia swoje Zanpakutō. Kategoria:Galerie